


Take a Break

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: Trevelyan persuades her Commander to take a break. Pretty short fluff drabble.
...I'm still terrible at summaries.





	

The lighting in Cullen’s office was terrible at the best of times, but as she slipped quietly through the door and out of the icy mountain air, Greta found it to be worse than usual, having to squint to make out the scene in front of her. She was unsurprised to find the Commander hunched over his desk, poring over reports intently, apparently unaware that the single candle beside him was now the sole light source in the room.

He looked tired. He _always_ looked tired, she reminded herself as worry started to bubble up inside her at the sight of his drawn face and worn eyes, though she wasn’t sure whether that knowledge actually made her feel better or if it just made her sad. She wished he would take better care of himself. She wished she could teach him to love himself as much as she loved him.

“When was the last time you took a break?”

Cullen jumped, her voice startling him back to reality. She could make out the blush that spread across his cheeks at being caught off-guard even in the dim lighting of the office, and bit back a slight smile. “Maker’s breath! Inquis- Greta… I didn’t hear you come in.” Catching sight of the darkness out of the small window behind him, he raised a gloved hand to rub the back of his neck and added, awkwardly. “I didn’t realise the hour, there’s just so much to be done.”

She closed the distance between them as he began shuffling the papers on his desk, actively trying to avoid her gaze. Taking his hand, she stilled his movement, carefully slipping herself into the space between her lover and his desk, concerned look in her eye. “Our Inquisition isn’t going to collapse if you take some time for yourself, you know.”

Deep amber eyes met hers, an expression on his face somewhere between embarrassed and ashamed to have been caught overworking himself once again. She raised her other hand, tilting his face towards her, and claiming his lips with gentle kisses, cutting off any response before he had a chance to formulate it. His hands found her hips, pulling her tight against him as he reciprocated with kisses of his own. A satisfied smile overtaking her face, Greta pulled back, her eyes finding his once again.

“No more work. I think you’ve done enough for today… Possibly even for the whole week." 

Cullen chuckled, his lips forming a smile that made her knees weak as he pulled her into a proper embrace, his body relaxing for what she suspected was the first time in days as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

"As you wish, my Love."


End file.
